Epitome of Chaos
by RankoSaotome
Summary: CastlevaniaRanma. Ranma has finally made a choice of who he loves, and Kasumi is going with him this New Year's to the Hakuba Shrine...


Epitome Of Chaos 

By RankoSaotome

- - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Castlevania is copyright of KONAMI. Ranma 1/2 is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them in any way, shape, or form.

- - - - - - -

Chapter One

Ranks of Darkness

- - - - - - -

In the year 1999, a descendant of the Belmont clan defeated Dracula once again, sealing him into the moon. Still seeking vengeance, Dracula opted to seek reincarnation rather than resurrection. His body was destroyed, burned, but his soul lived on.

And no one would ever know where or when he would be reborn...

- - - - - - -

"Ranma, come on!"

"Coming, Kasumi!"

Ranma Saotome was a normal young man. Well, as normal as a super-powered martial artist with a Jusenkyou curse can be. It is the year 2035, and seventeen year old Ranma Saotome was heading to a shrine, with Kasumi Tendou, the love of his life.

It was three weeks ago that Ranma had declared his love for Kasumi rather than Akane. It had been entirely unexpected, since no one had considered the eldest Tendou girl a threat to their goals. And who could oppose such a thing, when Kasumi was getting a real chance at the happiness she rightfully deserved? No one. Not even Akane could find the anger over her loss of her fiance.

Even Cologne had been speechless at this turn of events. And not even Shampoo could bring herself to try and stop the union.

Oh, there would be no marriage yet... But that's getting off-topic.

It was New Year's Eve, and the two were on their way to the Hakuba shrine to celebrate. It was nightime, and the light of the moon illuminated the shrine like a beacon.

And as the two climbed the steps to the shrine, hand-in-hand, the moon seemed to becon to them. It seemed to call for them to move into its light.

And when they finally stepped into the light of the moon over the Hakuba shrine, all went black.

- - - - - - -

And when Ranma awoke, he found himself in a place that was both oddly familiar to him, and yet, it was not. All he knew, was that the place was strange. It was a castle, a literal castle, straight out of mythology.

And as the ominous red moon loamed over the castle, he noticed bats fly from the towers and into the darkness.

"Where... Where am I?"

"Ah, he has awoken. Welcome, Count."

At hearing a voice that was unfamiliar, Ranma leapt to his feet. He looked about to find Kasumi asleep nearby, and a woman at the entrance to the castle.

"My name is Celia. I have been waiting for you, Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord? What the hell are ya babbling about?"

"Hmmm... I see. Well then, I suggest you learn your power."

And, with that, Celia started to glow. And immediately, a burst of light erupted before Ranma. "Ugh!" He hissed, covering his eyes with an arm. He did not like this, not at all.

And, when the light faded, Ranma found himself face to face with a moving skeleton! "What the hell!"

The battle was difficult. It was quite apparent from the beginning that something was wrong. His hits barely phased his foe, while the Skeleton's hits held a bit more power.

"Boy, I suggest you stop using the powers of light here. They don't work."

"What the hell! You witch, you'll pay!"

"Ranma!"

He heard, before he looked back. A pale man in a black business suit was yelling to him. He then threw something into the air at Ranma. which he caught deftly.

It was a knife, one of those retractable pocket knives. It looked sharp. 'Ugh, a weapon... I guess I have no choice though...' Ranma contemplated, as he pulled the pocket knife's blade out, and attacked.

The Skeleton made a small show of resistance by throwing bones with uncanny accuracy, but Ranma proved, once again, that Saotome Ranma doesn't lose.

And as the Skeleton fell apart, an orb of red shot out from the remains, circling Ranma three times before shooting into his chest. "Wh-what the?"

"I was right in bringing you here... You really do have the power of domination."

"What...? Power of domination?"

"Yes. The power to use the souls of your enemies as weapons. I am afraid, though, you're too much of a goodie-two-shoes to have this power... You must die."

Now, she summoned a new creature. It was a floating suit of armor, with a spear. An Armor Knight.

'Concentrate, boy.'

"Wha...?"

'Think of the enemy you defeated, call its power to you. You can do it.'

'Think, Saotome... Think Skeleton...'

And when Ranma threw out his hand, a bone appeared and launched itself at the Armor Knight. Ranma's eyes grew wide, while the Armor Knight flinched at being hit. Quickly, Ranma shot off a few more bones in quick succession. Armor Knight stood not a chance.

This time, an orb of blue shot out. 'Armor Knight...' He thought, a spear appearing in hand once it shot into his chest.

"Well, boy, it seems you're quicker to come to power than I thought... But how about this?" She said, before summoning again.

And Ranma felt like he had stepped into the twilight zone, when he came face to face with a Golem.

"Bakusai Tenketsu." He said simply, using the attack he had learned a week before from Cologne.

And the Golem turned to rubble, leaving behind a yellow orb of light. After it whirled around Ranma, it entered him. And he felt oddly... stronger. He felt a little power return to his body.

However, Celia was frowning. She had not expected this level of resistance from the weakened Ranma Saotome. "Well then, boy, seems nothing I summon will be able to beat you... But we will meet again!" And, with that, she whipped back one arm, laughing like Kodachi as light swirled around her. In an instant, she was gone.

Without a word, Ranma whirled onto the man in the business suit. "What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who the hell are you?"

"I don't know what is going on, and my name is Genya Arikado. As for where you are..."

A crackle of lightning in the distance, and the midnight mist started to form over the winterous area.

"Welcome... To Castlevania."

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

A/N: Well, Part one is finished. I hope to be able to answer a review or more upon the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this first part.


End file.
